


A Ship Retreating

by darlingred1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Incest Kink, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Overstimulation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sub Loki (Marvel), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingred1/pseuds/darlingred1
Summary: “You’re our plaything,” she said. “Our toy. Isn’t that right, Your Majesty?”Thor’s chuckle was breathy but heartfelt. “Oh yes. The Valkyrie may play more roughly than I, but we share you just the same. And such a pleasing toy you make, brother.”





	A Ship Retreating

“Ooh, I think he likes that,” Valkyrie said.

It was an understatement. A vast one. The moment Thor had gripped Loki’s ass cheeks and buried his face between them, Loki had clasped the bedsheets beneath him like he’d meant to shred them, and his expression—always so carefully, calculatingly detached—had gone so shamefully honest with lust that Valkyrie almost couldn’t bear to watch.

Although, at her words, he seemed to remember himself, shooting her a look so fierce and venomous she imagined she could feel the sting of its fangs. “Your commentary,” he spat, “is—”

Thor slapped him: a one-handed blow to his ass that sent him careening face-first into the bed. Lust descended, and once more Loki was slack-jawed and moaning.

“Absolutely necessary,” Valkyrie finished for him. “I agree.” She set down her drink—foul in taste, but it did its job—and rejoined them, settling at the head of the bed, her legs open with Loki between them. She sank her fingers into his hair. “But yours isn’t, so…”

“Oh,” he said, “but in fact—”

She slapped him this time, right across his face, and wrenched his hair brutally, and he obediently brought his mouth to her cunt with a throaty groan. She had a moment of bliss—the soft wet sounds of Loki’s tongue mingling with that of Thor’s; the view of Thor knelt on the floor, holding Loki’s hips in his large, unyielding hands, eating his brother’s hole like he was starved for it; and of course the pleasure of Loki licking her roughly, eagerly, no silly teasing or buildup, exactly how she liked it.

Thor rose to his feet and draped himself over Loki’s back. Perhaps they were finally getting to the really good part. Valkyrie pried her hands from Loki’s hair, freeing his head so that Thor could lift it with a gentle grip on his throat. Loki’s cheeks and chin were wet, his mouth still open and his tongue out as if in protest at being deprived of Valkyrie’s taste, although he didn’t struggle when Thor turned him, and his breath caught when Thor licked along his jaw.

“Yes. I like that. Give her pleasure, and you’ll get yours, brother,” said Thor, and such a thrill went through Valkyrie that her hips gave a weak hitching thrust and her cunt grew wetter.

Thor didn’t seem to notice, but Loki—of course he did. That was just her luck. His eyes glittered with vicious delight, and when Thor slithered back to the floor and buried his face again between Loki’s ass cheeks, Loki let out a cry of such shameless, uninhibited ecstasy it could be nothing but a lie and said, “ _Brother_.”

With a growl, Valkyrie grabbed his head and shoved him between her legs with all the cruelty and selfishness she possessed.

Perhaps she’d had morals once. A rigid sense of right and wrong and no desire to tarry beyond the boundaries of the former. But if so, then she’d shed them just as easily as she had her name.

And she’d be damned before she’d allow the likes of Loki to mock her for it.

He was still chuckling to himself, low rumbling vibrations as he dipped his tongue between her labia and then tucked it as deep into her cunt as he was able. It might’ve felt good at any other time, but now it only stoked her ire. She wrenched his hair even harder, feeling pure satisfaction when she yanked a few strands from his scalp. That shut him up quickly.

“You heard your _brother_ ,” she sneered, because after all she was hardly alone in her perversions. “Please me.”

She ground herself against his face, wriggling and thrusting until her clit found its favored, well-worn path along the flat of his tongue. She rode it, and rode it, and rode it, sparing no thought for his comfort or ability to breathe, remembering the first time she’d done this—how afterward he’d gazed at her in something like awe, making strange back-and-forth movements with his jaw and saying, _“That was almost excruciating. I’m impressed.”_

Meanwhile, Thor was licking Loki so sweetly, gently, and he was using his fingers now too. Valkyrie recognized the sound, and the way Loki rocked backward, greedily taking Thor’s fingers all the way to the knuckles.

“You’re so easy,” she laughed.

Then Loki’s hands were on her hips, urging her even closer until she was almost certainly suffocating him, and just like that, she was close. She threw her thighs over his shoulders, dug her heels into his back, and came with a grunt.

Her cunt was still fluttering when she kicked him away and replaced his tongue with her fingers. She rubbed herself to a second, stronger orgasm as she watched Loki—red-faced, shoulders heaving as he gasped for breath—scramble into position, bringing his lower half up onto the bed with the rest of him.

He got on all fours, his hands planted on either side of Valkyrie’s thighs and his head lowered. His eyes were on where Valkyrie was still stroking her clit, coaxing aftershock after aftershock from her cunt. On a whim, she offered her slick fingers to him, and he sucked them between his lips.

She was aware of Thor climbing onto the bed too, kneeling behind Loki, but that seemed less important than Loki’s tongue curling around her fingertips, licking her wetness away. When she slipped her fingers deeper, nearly down his throat, he allowed it though it made him gag.

Until he suddenly tore himself away and snapped over his shoulder, “Stop dawdling and get on with it.”

Thor didn’t take his eyes away from Loki’s backside. She couldn’t see precisely what he was doing, but the gentle thrusting motions of one arm, while the other flexed as he gripped Loki’s hip more tightly, said enough. “You’d prefer it if I caused you pain?”

Valkyrie snorted. “Oh, but he likes pain, Your Majesty. I thought you’d figured that out by now.”

They shared a smirk over Loki’s head, although she suspected hers was rather more bloodthirsty than Thor’s.

“In that case, perhaps you should give him some.”

Loki snarled. “Don’t speak of me as though I’m not—”

“With pleasure,” Valkyrie said, and wrapped her hand around Loki’s throat and squeezed. He cut off with a strangled sound and stared at her with narrowed eyes. “Shh. I’d listen to him if I were you. _Big brother_ knows best, after all.”

Because she was concentrating on digging her fingernails into Loki’s skin, rather than blocking his airway, he could still speak easily enough, his voice rumbling against her palm as he spat, “You’re as much a brute as he is.”

“Such sweet words from your silver tongue.” She smiled, sinking her nails even deeper until Loki’s eyelids fluttered and his throat bobbed under her hand. “You should be thanking me for this, you know. I’m the one that got us all here.”

His answering smile was wicked, as brutal and pointed as a spear. “Did you, indeed?”

Then Thor’s hand grasped his shoulder, holding him steady as he guided his cock into Loki’s body, and any barbs he or Valkyrie might’ve continued to lob were forgotten. She let go of Loki’s throat and admired the red, half-moon marks that now marred his pale skin. His eyes were half-lidded, discomfort tangling with lust on his features. It was a good look on him, and she bit her lip, arousal flooding her anew as she watched. Slowly, Thor drew him upright, giving Loki the freedom to further impale himself at his leisure.

Valkyrie used the space that Loki’s new position had freed up to stretch herself on her back, her knees bent and spread to accommodate Thor and Loki between them. It wasn’t lost on her that she was baring her cunt obscenely to them both, and that they stared hungrily as she slipped two fingers between her thighs, following her wetness to its source.

As she began to fuck herself, Loki sat suddenly, taking Thor’s full length into his hole, and—fixing his gaze on Valkyrie’s, leaving her no doubt he did so deliberately—moaned, “Oh! _Brother_!”

“Shut up,” Valkyrie hissed, but she didn’t stop touching herself. She couldn’t. She knew firsthand how tight Loki was, how big Thor’s cock, and that he’d taken it so easily… _Norns._ She stuffed a third finger into her cunt and matched Thor’s rhythm as he rocked Loki up and down on his lap.

“Should you desire something larger…” One of Thor’s hands abandoned its grip on Loki’s hip and swept lower to curl around Loki’s cock, which had been hard and dribbling ceaselessly for the better part of the last hour.

Valkyrie laughed but didn’t still. “You think that’s larger?”

“Longer, certainly. Thicker…well, perhaps—”

“I will curse you,” said Loki, although he was breathless, near-whining, and altogether unconvincing, and Thor began to fuck him harder as though to emphasize it. “Both of you. I swear it. I—uhn, mm.”

Valkyrie’s cunt clenched, and she crooked her fingers, driving them into her sweet spot. They looked so good like this, entwined together in all their perversity, Thor nuzzling the side of Loki’s head as Loki bit his lip and shut his eyes and tried to pretend he hadn’t just spent the entire evening gagging for his brother’s cock up him just like this.

Thor seemed to remember himself suddenly, looking toward Valkyrie although he still spoke into Loki’s hair. “Regardless, if you want it…”

“Hm. I don’t know. Can I hurt him some more?”

Thor’s grin was as fiery and golden as the rest of him. “As though I would deny you.”

That wasn’t strictly true. Their little evening liaisons had begun, after all, because Thor had been alarmed that Loki would willingly (eagerly) submit to her cruelty. But she didn’t get the opportunity to remind him now, as Thor promptly shoved Loki forward and she had to grab him quickly to avoid being crushed under his weight.

Loki was sputtering, struggling halfheartedly as they manhandled him between them. “And I get no say in this, do I? I am not a, ugh, a _thing_ to be passed between you as—”

Valkyrie grabbed his throat, this time taking care to impede his breathing, albeit only partly. “Aren’t you? Because I think that’s exactly what you are.”

Even if she hadn’t felt his cockhead against her cunt then, she would’ve known just by Loki’s expression that Thor was guiding him into her. He always appeared so startled, so awestruck, the moment his prick sank into something warm and slick, be it a fist or a mouth or other orifice. She found it amusing, yet suiting, that pleasure should affect him even more strongly than pain.

Fortunately for him, that didn’t make hurting him any less satisfying.

She released his neck and slapped his face, first one cheek and then the other, as his cock pushed deep into her—Thor’s doing, as Loki seemed suddenly incapable of anything more than propping himself above her on shaky arms and gaping at the bedsheets near her left shoulder. Then Thor began to fuck him again—to fuck both of them, as every thrust of his cock into Loki’s ass ground Loki’s cock into her cunt—and Valkyrie wrapped her arms around Loki’s shoulders and scored her nails up his back.

“You’re our plaything,” she said. “Our toy. Isn’t that right, Your Majesty?”

Thor’s chuckle was breathy but heartfelt. “Oh yes. The Valkyrie may play more roughly than I, but we share you just the same. And such a pleasing toy you make, brother.”

He pounded into Loki, into Valkyrie, harshly, powerfully, making both Loki and the bed beneath them whine. Loki hung his head, hiding his face, possibly staring down their bodies to watch his prick being forced in and out of Valkyrie’s cunt. She couldn’t come from this—not the right angle, not the right pressure where she craved it—but that was fine. She didn’t always need an orgasm to be satisfied.

She clawed harder at Loki’s back and summoned a moan as shameless, uninhibited, and transparently mocking as any he could do. She raised herself just enough to gasp in his ear, “Come on, Loki. Be a good plaything and give your brother’s cock a squeeze while you spill your seed inside me.”

Even though he bent his head with a growl and bit her shoulder as though in censure, he did exactly as she’d commanded. Her cunt was filled with warmth, and Thor’s punched groan said Loki had just given him a lovely vise to fuck.

“Look at that, so obedient,” Valkyrie simpered, and might have let Loki remain for a few more moments, except he bit harder until he nearly drew blood. With a hiss, she clasped his shoulders and shoved. “Ugh, take him. He’s heavy and bitey.”

Loki growled again, even as his cock continued to pulse inside her. “I’ll show you—”

“You shouldn’t provoke her, brother,” Thor said, his hips stilling as he brought Loki closer to his chest. Loki was sneering, but weakly, small tremors passing through his body as his softening prick slipped almost—but not completely—out of Valkyrie. “After all, she’s the one to decide how much kindness you’ve earned tonight.”

Valkyrie had been ready to get out from under them, to go back to touching herself while she watched, but now she hitched her hips eagerly and wound her legs around the two of them, digging her heels into Thor’s waist. “None,” she said smugly. “None at all.”

Loki bared his teeth and squirmed, but there was nowhere for him to go. It was either further onto Thor’s cock or deeper into Valkyrie’s cunt, and both amounted to the same thing. “You think you can break me,” he snarled. “You think I am so easily overcome as to—”

Then, with one arm around Loki’s shoulder and another across his middle, Thor was fucking him again, driving Loki’s soft and oversensitive prick into Valkyrie’s hot, slick hole, and Loki let out a wordless sob so sweet and tortured she was almost tempted to echo it.

It didn’t feel especially pleasurable, being penetrated with a limp penis, but Loki’s expression of sheer humiliation, how he shook in Thor’s arms like a leaf at the mercy of a storm—that more than made up for the lack.

She found her clit again and flicked it in time with Thor’s thrusts, telling Loki, “No one’s trying to break you, idiot. Don’t you listen? We’re only playing with our _toy_.”

Loki jerked in Thor’s embrace with a wail and covered his face with his hands. “Damn you,” he said into his palm. “Damn you both.”

Thor batted his hands away and held them in one of his own against Loki’s chest. “You’ve no need to hide, brother.” He was panting, and his thrusts were beginning to falter, his orgasm no doubt approaching fast. However he might deny it, Valkyrie knew that Loki suffering like this affected him just as much as it did her. “It’s nothing we haven’t seen. And you’re perfectly capable of saying no.”

But Loki only shook his head, staring down at Valkyrie. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright with shame and pain and _need_. “Please,” he whimpered, dropping his head back against Thor’s shoulder. “Please, brother.”

Valkyrie’s whole body seemed to throb as she came. Her back arched; her eyes closed. As the pleasure swelled and crashed, she was vaguely aware of Thor grunting, roaring, driving Loki’s pelvic bone almost painfully into her own.

When she returned to herself, she found Thor cradling Loki. There was no other word for it. It was tender, doting, loving. He brushed Loki’s hair from his face, kissed Loki’s forehead, murmured too low for Valkyrie to hear more than the occasional word: _precious_ and _sweet_ and, of course, _brother_.

She thought of bonds, brotherhood—sisterhood—and love so heavy, so all-consuming, that it became twisted so easily.

_And that’s my cue_.

She never stayed for this part. The aftermath, the cuddling and soothing and putting Loki back together after they’d wrecked him—that was Thor’s place, not hers. She lifted onto her elbows and scooted backward, rolled to her side, and climbed off the bed. Her legs were shaky, but not enough so that she stumbled.

“As always, it was a pleasure,” she said blithely, scooping up her clothing from the floor. “Maybe we can get to the main bit a little faster next time, yeah?”

She grabbed her bottle of foul-tasting liquor on her way out and paused just before she reached the door, glancing back to the bed.

Thor had barely moved, but Loki had angled his head in her direction. His eyes were wet but no less sharp for it, and as he peered at her, Valkyrie could almost feel him skinning her like an animal, finding and claiming everything valuable and vulnerable that she kept hidden.

She raised her drink to him with a smile, and left.

 

 


End file.
